The Invisible Dog
by AngelDreamer
Summary: Vegeta has a new friend.........


Vegeta and the invisible Dog,  
  
Authors Note: Ok, This is a story about Vegeta, who needs a friend. The invisible dog well let me explain this before you start reading. I made up the invisible dog, when I took something from my sister. This brilliant idea came to me, when I started writing fics. I just never got around to it! So here it is!  
  
"Ah SHIT!" Vegeta shouted as his ki blast came back and knocked him into the wall. He was training into the gravity room. Suddenly, the roof caved in. All of Capsule Corp shook from the explosion.  
  
"VEGETA!" Bulma shouted. She ran as fast as she could to the fallen gravity room. She fell to her knees and started moving the broken pieces in search of Vegeta. Then Vegeta's arm bursted out from underneath. He pulled himself out. Bulma sighed, but then frowned at all the cuts and bruises he had. Vegeta stood up, and Bulma helped him.  
  
"Come inside Vegeta, You're hurt," Bulma said soothingly. But Vegeta refused.  
  
"No! I don't need your help. I'll be fine," Vegeta pushed Bulma away. But he was so weak he fell forward on his face. Bulma gasped.   
  
"Trunks! Come out here and help me!" Bulma shouted. Trunks came bounding outside. He helped Bulma carry Vegeta inside.   
  
"Ooh, that's a big bump on his head," Bulma exclaimed as she started cleaning his wounds. Vegeta was unconscious for a few hours. When he woke up, he slowly sat up and looked around. That bump on his head had affected his brain.  
  
"Hey boy!" Vegeta smiled at the floor.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Bulma asked coming into the bedroom.   
  
"My new puppy!" Vegeta shouted with happiness.  
  
"Uh huh," Bulma raised her eyebrow. She looked concerned. She didn't see anything. All she saw was Vegeta talking to the floor! Vegeta patted the bed for his "puppy" to come up there. Vegeta started petting air. Bulma slowly edged to the door. She ran downstairs. Vegeta took his "puppy" outside.  
  
"Fetch boy!" Vegeta laughed raising a stick above his head. He threw the stick. And stared at it.   
  
"No boy! Not that stick, the one I threw!" Vegeta shouted as he ran and got the stick. Bulma watched Vegeta from the window.   
  
"Whats Vegeta doing?" Mrs. Briefs asked. She smiled.   
  
"He says he's playing fetch with a puppy," Bulma sighed.   
  
"I think that bump on his head has affected his brain!" Bulma thought.  
  
"I don't see any puppy!" Mrs. Briefs frowned.   
  
"Neither do I!" Bulma answered.  
  
"Maybe he wants a friend?" Mrs. Briefs said walking away. Vegeta bent over and started rolling in the grass. He laughed and started petting the air again. Bulma was really scared now. This was getting weird. She picked up the phone and called Goku.  
  
"Hello!?" Goku asked.  
  
"Goku, this is Bulma. Vegeta got knocked in the head today, and well he's acting strange. He thinks he has a puppy, but I don't see anything!" Bulma explained.   
  
"Weird! I'll be right over!" Goku said hanging up the phone. Bulma sighed.   
  
"Vegeta, time for lunch!" Bulma called. Vegeta started running towards the door looking behind him.   
  
"Come on boy! Time for lunch!" Vegeta grinned. Vegeta sat down at the table. Trunks ran into the kitchen and sat down beside him.   
  
"TRUNKS!!!! Get your fat ass off of Fluffy!" Vegeta shouted. Trunks jumped up quickly. He looked at Bulma.  
  
"Fluffy?" Trunks said looking at Vegeta questioningly.   
  
"Just play along.." Bulma whispered. Trunks sighed and sat in another seat.   
  
"I'm sorry Fluffy. Trunks can be so mean sometimes. He doesn't care about you like I do," Vegeta whispered petting the chair. Trunks scooted his chair over and kept on eating. Goku showed up and watched Vegeta throw some food onto the floor.   
  
"Vegeta! What the hell are you doing? Getting my clean floor all dirty? Well your going to have to clean it up!" Bulma yelled. She poured everyone more lemonade.   
  
"Fluffy is going to eat it!" Vegeta answered. He finished eating and threw his plate in the sink.   
  
"Come on Fluffy!" Vegeta whistled. Goku shook his head and then kept eating. He followed Vegeta.  
  
"Lets learn a new trick Fluffy!" Vegeta smiled. Goku watched Vegeta all day.   
  
"That's sad," Goku said shaking his head after Vegeta had gone inside. Bulma nodded.   
  
"He was hit in the head, so maybe we should give him another hit?" Bulma suggested.   
  
"That's isn't such a bad idea!" Goku shouted.   
  
"Vegeta!" Goku said in a sly voice. He motioned for Vegeta to come over. Vegeta bent over to pick up "fluffy". He held his arms open, but nothing was there. Goku took his fist and hit Vegeta. Vegeta fell over to the ground. Goku carried him inside. Vegeta was unconscious the whole night. But when he woke up, he was back to normal.  
  
"What the hell happened to my gravity room!?!" Vegeta shouted when he saw it. Bulma hadn't had time to fix it. She was worried about Vegeta.   
  
"Sorry Vegeta, I had a busy day yesterday. You blew it up when you were training," Bulma explained. She hugged Vegeta, glad that he was back to normal.   
  
"Hey Mom, should we tell dad about Fluffy?" Trunks asked as Bulma tucked him into bed. Bulma was tired, she had spent the day fixing Vegeta's gravity room.   
  
"Shhh! He'll die if he knew!" Bulma whispered. She kissed Trunks goodnight. T hen she turned the light out and left.   
  
"BLACKMAIL!" Trunks grinned.   



End file.
